mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skizzerz
Please add new comments at the bottom Hi Skizzerz! Thank you very much for all your work at the MTG Wikia! I am quite new to MTG and I always thought that it is a pity that there was just relatively little Wiki-coverage of MTG. Helge Sorry if I skrewed up with putting this here instead of elsewhere Ok Skizzerz, you have to fix the mechanics page. I tried but I find myself unable to delete pages and/or figure out how to add them. "Free Card" is not a mechanic, nor is "Split Card", "Familiar", or "Tapping". All these are parts of the game yes but are not mechanics so much as nicknames and and extra info. Again I appologize if I should have posted this elsewhere and for ineptitude at editing. --The preceding unsigned comment was added by Kraza karak (talk) Thank you! Here's a Jimmy Wales card to add to your deck, as a thank you from me (and him) for the hard work you've been doing -- it's great to see this wiki starting to take off! Please let us know if there is anything the Wikia Community Team can be doing to help you out. — Catherine o' the ComTeam 05:26, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Can You? Sorry you dont approve of my format. When i put that in there wernt any table formats that I could find. Also now that wikia changed our format I cant really find my way! Ive been really busy and was wondering if you could change it to the way you want it for me,Thx Demonxtro (talk) Sorry. Listen setting up poilicies ist really my thing, but I will give my opinion if its needed. Also About the main page thing, that was just so that nobody could vandalize it. edition image flipping So, I finally got some code working that might suit your needs (requested on another wiki): w:User:Splarka/tricks#Tabbed_navigation_.28folding_multi_wiki_tabs.29. It might not appear to be what you wanted, but I've adapted a demonstration here for you of what it can do. Click the icons in printings/rarity. I used external images for laziness, it should work the same with tags Note that it requires: # the full table be wrapped in # the individual flippable pages be wrapped in: # an equal number of links be inside (which is inside the foldtabSet but outside the foldtabBox). Apparently the links can be Boring wikilinks or even tags. Please note that any links in the "foldtabHead" div will be used for page flip anchors. Anyway, try it out. Lemme know how it goes on my talk page here or on central. --Splarka (talk) 01:30, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Inexperience Hey listen, I'm sorry if I'm causing you any trouble due to my inexperience. I have a wealth of knowledge as far as Magic goes, but I'm absolutely green when it comes to making wikis. All I can really do is copy other good articles and make the appropriate changes for them to work in how I need. I don't really understand a lot of it. I imagine you'll be cleaning up after me a lot. -- Organous 03:11, 8 September 2007 (UTC) : P.S.: See? I even forgot to sign again. -- Organous 03:11, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Judgment Just want to let you know that your images for the Judgment set are suffering from a common misspelling. There's only one "e" in "judgment." I'd correct this error, except I don't really know how to edit the images used in templates. I noticed this when doing Planar Chaos. -- Organous 23:56, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :Wow, sorry for taking so long on this but I only just noticed this message >_<. It's fixed now. -- 17:21, 22 September 2007 (UTC) I'll make you a deal The current table for creating a card page is not very user friendly. If you can convert it to a template along the lines of this: : then I will finish up the Arabian Nights release and start working on either any release of your choice or any other project. If this where a static template then i could piece it together on my own but since this one needs to be able to have some complex stuff in it like being able to not display P/T for enchantments and land and allowing blanks for flavor text Im out of my league. Also Card Image and Printings/Rarity will need to be able to increase as need. Is a template like this even possible? Vantar 01:03, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :I'll admit, I don't truly understand it yet, but basically what I've been doing is taking a model card for what I want to do and then just change the necessary parts for whatever card I'm doing. So far, I've been using Putrefy as this model, but for the cases when I need a creature, I've been looking at Angel of Mercy to know where to put it. For the cards that have multiple printings, I'll just look to Akroma, Angel of Wrath and edit as needed. I've always been doing that kind of stuff, just copy/pasting other articles that work. -- Organous 01:10, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::I made it at , and you can check out the wiki code there or look at the example here to see how it is called. Questions, Comments, Concerns? -- 02:02, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::Hi, hi, I'm an IP; or so it looks like it. I think you should alter the code for that template so that it's no longer got defined parameters, lest you want blank spaces and/or forced text (it's hard to explain this, truly). Try using "#if"'s. ;) :::Your wiki looks pretty good, and it looks like it's going well. Care to spare me some information about its foundation, staff, and such? That would be appreciated. Thanks. 220.239.176.229 12:49, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Greetings Hi Skizzerz! :) Actually, I did play MtG a while back. Might still even have some cards somewhere... But the reason I dropped in here was that I'm currently showing this wiki to a Polish community which is pondering establishing their own MtG site. Expect some more traffic if they do.... :P Best regards, TOR 16:28, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Good/Bad News I don't know how you'd take this. I asked on the Magic forums what they thought about a Magic wiki, and I ended up being linked to http://mtgsalvation.com. I think that would explain why this one doesn't get much traffic. I'm already heavily considering giving this wiki up, since one already exists. -- Organous 21:09, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the useful code, I'll be sure to make use of it. This would be my second-favorite out of the four wikis I edit because there isn't as much covered (the others are Wookiepedia, Battlefront II, and Dndapedia :P) Thanks! And I'll be sure to keep contributing. Fbh bard 12:25, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Apologies OK, sorry for jumping the gun, I forgot I'd saved the Plains changes, I've reverted those (since they were only used to test that it was working properly). I'm aware that your current system took months, but as I found out, it's no real reason to keep them 'as-is'. After all, progress is progress. The Table System isn't the best out there, but the pages like Template:Mana will make life much simpler, but utilizing advanced functions of extensions you've had from the start. Not to mention the CardTable is designed to replace text, as opposed to writing a complete table every time. Also, the border can easily be turned off.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 23:36, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm at a loss to see how the Mana template makes things simpler... it would be easier and cause less loading/parsing time if you just re-upload all the mana symbols with full names and just ucfirst: the input. As for writing a complete table every time, you'll have to explain that to me as well. The current method also uses a template (that makes very good use of ParserFunctions). Also, I was trying to get a look like for the card pages, hence the layout I'm using (I've failed miserably at the CSS aspect of it, though... that and the decklist CSS). Anyway, it's kind-of a bad idea to judge something before it's finished, so why don't you actually finish what you are working on and getting an example up somewhere so we can compare things side-by-side and then decide the pros and cons of each to improve and consolidate them into one standardized template. --Skizzerz talk - 23:46, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I get what you meant as per the table. It originally was like that, but only a few cards remain in that, the rest do use the Cardpage template. See Ajani Goldmane, Akroma, Angel of Wrath, and Birds of Paradise for some good examples of it in action. --Skizzerz talk - 00:01, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Heya Nice to meet you. -Shen 01:49, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Uh, thanks :) --Skizzerz talk - 02:15, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Capitalizations Is there a way to correct capitalizations in the titles of pre-existing pages. Example: Kamigawa block doesn't link to the Kamigawa Block page, due to the lack of a capitalized B on block. Bacod253 03:02, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Ability Pages As a moderator, I guess it's you who makes the decision. Should efforts be made to redirect links specifically for creature abilities? Most all keywords are listed under the page Keyword Abilities with definitions, but there is a proliferation of single keyword pages (ie: Absorb, flying, shroud etc). Should these pages be abandoned/deleted? Inter-linked? Bacod253 02:21, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Auto-Italicizing It seems as though the plan backfired. Some inter-links are impossible now.. ie: [ (noun)|counter ] is now [ [counter (noun)|counter] ]if it's located in the auto-italicized areas. Mirri the CursedBacod253 16:39, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Perhaps limiting the auto-italicizing to flavor text areas only? Is that possible?Bacod253 16:39, 26 June 2008 (UTC) re:Nice Work I'd be glad to, although I definitely know much less about parsing functions and such then you folks. I'm learning. =) Bacod253 16:13, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Card template for Lands When I omit the cost field of the card template for land cards, it still views as } Example: Darksteel Citadel Is there a way around this, or just do lands the old fashion way? Bacod253 04:16, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Card Images I typically use other databases which allow me to cycle through cards faster, rather than typing in the full card name like gatherer makes you. It's non-userfriendliness is a big turn-off. But yeah, I'll go get the unbordered ones. Bacod253 01:53, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Page Recommendation What should be done to differentiate the Alpha card Sacrifice and the term Sacrifice? The term already has many, many links to it. Would making the card page "Sacrifice (card)" be appropriate? Bacod253 01:56, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :It seems good form to be consistent, but so many links... I have no strong feelings one way or another really. Bacod253 03:55, 17 July 2008 (UTC) 500! So I recently created the 500th page, and I went to wikia gaming central, but I couldn't find any link to us, or even any mention of MTG Wikia... What's up with that? Bacod253 03:30, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Upon further investigation, I found that they actually have duplicate pages of our pages as if we didn't exist... http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_The_Gathering ::It appears that ODDITY took care of it, I was away on vacation at the time, so sorry I couldn't be of help. Anyway, if you notice anything on Gaming, feel free to bring it up on the forums, as I usually frequent them :) (or use my talk page, that works too, as I have bureaucrat rights on the Gaming hub as well) --Skizzerz talk - 15:18, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Dimir Aqueduct Hey Skizzerz, I'm the new Ravnica-fan who has been creating Guild-pages for the past few days. I created the page Dimir Aqueduct, but i'm not very experienced with editing and adding links etc. Can you please fix it and/or tell me how to make such links? (is it just copying from the Gatherer?) Thanks a lot. RavnicaBlockFan 15:24, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Bound//Determined --Numotflame96 01:38, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I was working on the card page for Bound//Determined and my computer started acting up. i went to the preview button and everything looked fine, but i clicked save and it got all messed up. could you look at it and see whats wrong? New Gatherer Beta Format I'm not sure if you've seen this yet, but Wizards is beta testing a new more useful gatherer. The downside is that the stock card images now will contain the borders. Since the whole card template is seemingly your baby, I just wanted to bring it to your attention. Bacod253 16:55, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I see that. Although it appears that the image displayed is a handler and not the picture itself, so I'm going to see if I can figure out their backend storage system so that I can get at the borderless images. As for how it concerns the cardpage template, it really doesn't. Just don't put around the card image :) --Skizzerz talk - 20:28, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::OK, that was quick. I've figured out how they store the images on the backend, so it should be relatively simple to build something that can grab them (I'm making a special page that will automatically create a properly formatted card page when given a name). --Skizzerz talk - 20:31, 22 January 2009 (UTC) templates hi again. i was looking at some other wikis and was wondering is there a template to link page together. like the boxes on mtgsalvation where it show all the pages in the same category. just wondering if that template was hidden somewhere because it makes it easier to find stuff. Numotflame96 19:45, 25 January 2009 (UTC)